


darling just dive right in, follow my lead

by Whoaitspurple



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Maggie and Kara fluff, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoaitspurple/pseuds/Whoaitspurple
Summary: Kara finds Maggie's engagement ring for Alex and she has to spend a week trying to keep it from her sister.Hijinx ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It started off as Maggie and Kara sister fluff and then this happened.

It's a Saturday night and it's the first Saturday in a very, very long time that Maggie's had a night to herself. Alex left earlier that day for a research trip for the weekend and her chief kicked her out of the station since she's clocked in over 60 hours of work just in the past week.

 

"I know your girlfriend is away for the weekend, but you need to just go home and relax, alright?" Dave had said, "Look if I don't kick you out, HR is gonna be on my ass again about your overtime hours and they're gonna think _I'm_  the one who's keeping you here." 

 

Maggie opens the door to her and Alex's new apartment-- they had just moved in a week ago and there are still a few boxes lying around. It's taking a little bit to get used to the new place and being without Alex for the first weekend is a little lonely. She throws her leather jacket along the back of the couch and taking a big sigh, she briefly looks around the empty apartment, not entirely sure what to do now. She's sans girlfriend and her paperwork is all done and...well, what exactly do people do to relax?

 

"Take out for one then?" She says out loud.

 

She walks to the island and notices a small post it note.

 

_Stopped by Armando's bakery and picked up tiramisu for you._

_It's in the fridge with a case of beer._

Maggie smiles as she turns to open the fridge and she sees exactly what her amazing girlfriend has promised. She looks back down at the note.

 

_Also pre-ordered pad thai...can't have you just having dessert and beer for dinner._

_Should be there by 8._

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow night, gorgeous._

_-Alex_

 

As if on cue, she hears a knock on the door. She makes her way to grab a few bills from her jacket pocket and opens the door.

 

"Kara?"

 

Her girlfriend's sister is standing at her door way holding up a box of pizza and a brown paper bag.

 

"Hey! I was in the elevator with Kurt and he said he was coming to deliver to your place so I just grabbed it from him. I ordered us pizza too thinking you'd need dinner but I guess you had that covered already." Kara rambles out, already walking into the apartment.

 

"Alex ordered it." Maggie says, slightly confused but she closes the door anyway and watches as Kara puts down the food on the island, "And who the hell is Kurt?"

 

"The Thai delivery guy." The blonde says easily, taking out the containers from the bag.

 

Maggie snorts out a laugh and grabs a beer and a bottle of club soda from her fridge. "You're on a first name basis with the Thai delivery guy?"

 

Kara takes the bottle of club soda and shrugs as she takes a sip. "He's a sweetheart. Always on time, that one." 

 

Maggie shakes her head with a smile and then--

 

"Wait, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

 

Kara nods, already shoving pizza in her mouth, "Lena is working late and I really didn't feel like sitting and watching James and Winn play video games all night." She says with a mouthful, "Since Alex is away, I figured you and I could hang out." The younger girl says, and suddenly her smile falters, "I mean, if you want? Is that okay? I guess I should've called first but Alex said you would be home and--

 

"Kara!" Maggie puts her hand on her arm, "Yes, of course that's okay. It's still a little strange being in this new apartment and with Alex being away...well...I'm glad you decided to come over." She says with a smile. That seems to relax Kara, offering her a smile back and then holds up a container of pad thai.

 

\-----

 

They're two episodes deep into Black Mirror when Kara makes a frustrated noise, causing Maggie to turn to face her.

 

"What's the matter?" 

 

Kara sighs, "I came straight from work and I should've gone home and got into more comfortable clothes." She says.

 

Maggie laughs and gestures over to her and Alex's bedroom, "I put all our old college sweats in the 3rd drawer. Go and get comfy, little one."

 

"Your sweats would be too small on me but _I'm_  the little one." Kara mutters playfully as she makes her way into the bedroom causing Maggie to throw a throw pillow her way.

 

"Find one?" Maggie asks, not looking away from the TV until she notices Kara standing mutely next to the couch. "What's wr--

 

Her words get caught in her throat when she sees Kara holding a small velvet box in her hands. Maggie looks up at the blonde again, noticing the girl smiling widely, bouncing on her feet.

 

"Are you proposing to my sister?!" She asks excitedly.

 

There's about less than zero excuses she can think of to dodge the question with Kara holding the big secret right in her hands so Maggie just sighs, a smile tugging on her lips.

 

"Not a word to your sister, you got it?" She says firmly, pointing at Kara.

 

Kara nods her head frantically and jumping onto the couch next to Maggie, "Can I open it?? I need to see it!"

 

Maggie laughs and waves her hand, "Well you may as well tell me if I did a good job or not."

 

Kara squeals in excitement as she opens the small box. The squeal is immediately followed by a gasp and Maggie purses her lips, suddenly nervous.

 

"Think she'll like it?" She asks, biting the inside of her lip.

 

Kara looks up at her, her eyes brimming with tears, "Maggie! This is beautiful." She says, looking back down at the ring.

 

It's a simple cushion cut with a platinum band. She bought the ring over a month ago and because it was custom made, she had picked it up just last week and the plan was to propose on their first weekend at their new apartment but this research trip had been sprung up last minute so Maggie's had to hold off another week. It would be an understatement to say she's had her heart in her throat since she bought the ring exactly 43 days before; practicing her speech in the shower, on her drive to work, on her morning jogs.

 

"Oh my Rao, when are you gonna do it? _Where_ are you gonna do it? And _how_???" 

 

"Kara, Kara! Breathe for a second." Maggie laughs, taking hold of Kara's arm, "I've got it all planned out, don't worry."

 

Another squeal. "But, Rao, can you imagine if Alex had gone into the drawer?!" She asks, her eyes wide.

 

Maggie swallows thickly. Kara's right, why would she think that was even a good spot to hide an engagement ring in? She's been holding the ring in her leather jacket but she's been out in the field this whole past week and she didn't want to risk losing it in case something happened.

 

"Will you keep it for me?" Maggie asks suddenly, "I mean just for a week. I'm doing it next weekend and it would be our first whole weekend together at this new place." 

 

"Of course!" Kara's bouncing on the couch again, "Oh wow, this is so exciting! I can't wait to tell Lena--

 

"Kara, no!" Maggie shakes her head, "Not a word to anyone! This is our secret, okay?" 

 

"Fine, fine." Kara mumbles out, "I hate keeping things from my girlfriend...."

 

"Kara..."

 

"Okay! I won't tell her." The blonde laughs, adjusting herself so she's facing the TV again, the smile not leaving her face, "Unpause now."

 

Maggie shakes her head, and as she was just about to press play again--

 

"Wait."

 

Maggie turns to face the younger girl again, the smile no longer on her face.

 

"Do I need to have..like..the talk with you now?" Kara asks, her voice suddenly serious.

 

Maggie raises an eyebrow, "The talk?"

 

Kara rolls her eyes and adjusts herself so her whole body is facing the brunette, "You know, like, the whole 'if you break her heart, I'll break you' talk."

 

Maggie blinks for a second and then turns _her_ body so they're completely facing each other, "Kara, let me just say that I am completely and 100% taking that phrase in the most literal sense _ever._ And I _never want_ to have my ass beat by Supergirl almost as much as I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with your sister."

 

Kara's features immediately relax and she turns her gaze towards the TV again and reaching down for another slice of pizza.

 

"Good answer, Mags." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue hijinx.....

 The idea has been dancing in her head for a long time. Before she bought the ring; before she even had any sort of idea on what the ring would look like. 

The idea of asking Alex to be her wife has been a constant in her brain and if she's  gonna be completely honest, it wasn't too long after they started dating.

It was a Sunday; one of their first Sunday mornings together. It was the morning after Kara had rescued those people from space...the morning after their very first fight.

She remembers waking up alone in Alex's bed, the smell of burnt _something_ filling the air and the sound of Alex yelping in pain causes her to shoot out of the covers and grab her gun that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Alex?!" She moved herself quickly to the edge of the bed to get a better look of where  her girlfriend was and she notices her very frustrated looking girlfriend with oven mitts on trying to flip something in a frying pan.

Alex turns her head, holding up the spatula with a look of defeat. "I wanted to make you breakfast." She manages.

Maggie lets out a breath and a small laugh, walking over to the kitchen and looking into the frying pan.

"I messed up the scrambled eggs so I started on the bacon, but--

"What are the oven mitts for?" Maggie asks, taking a fork from the drawer to salvage the pieces of bacon that aren't quite burnt yet.

"Hot bacon grease hurts on the skin." Alex says, sounding more defeated.

Maggie turns off the stove and takes the spatula from her hand and places it on the counter before wrapping both arms around Alex. "A for effort, baby." She says simply, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

They ended up making a few pieces of toast and drinking a whole lot of coffee and they're sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, Alex is leaned over reading the newspaper, wearing her glasses and the sun is peaking through the blinds behind her making it seem like the soft light is emanating from her. She was breathtaking in the most literal sense and Maggie couldn't seem to look away.

"What is it?" Alex looks up, her eyebrows furrowing a little.

Maggie smiles gently, "Nothing." She says with a small laugh, taking another sip of coffee and pulling her eyes away for a second.

She hears Alex laugh and notices her look back down at what she was reading, and it was then that Maggie felt it; Alex was the beginning and end of it all and it didn't matter what happened in the in between so long as she got to hold Alex's hand through it all. She was never sure of the idea of forever, but with Alex? It's the only thing she can see.

\---

"Mags?"

Maggie looks up from the folders of cases she's reviewing and notices Kara walking over to her desk.

"Little Danvers." She leans back against her chair, "I thought I was meeting you and Alex at the DEO? I still gotta pick up grub."

It's become a Tuesday ritual that the three of them have lunch together and Kara usually picks up the usual potstickers and chicken lo mein but Maggie insisted there's a new food truck in town that has the best Cuban sandwiches and "Variety doesn't hurt, Kara."

"It's either that or my favourite vegan spot." She compromised. The argument was dropped soon after.

"I figure you and I could go together." Kara says happily, taking the seat across from Maggie.

Maggie raises her eyebrow and leans forward, "You didn't lose my ring did you?" 

"No, of course not!" Kara says dramatically, clutching her bag in her lap, "It hasn't left this bag since I left your place on Saturday."

Maggie laughs and starts putting away the folders into her desk drawer when Kara leans in again, adjusting her glasses; a nervous tick that Maggie has come to find.

"But um, remember when I said that I don't like keeping things from my girlfriend?" 

"Yeees." Maggie says slowly, "Kara, you promised you wouldn't."

"I haven't!" She shakes her head a few times, "I haven't said anything but this is so huge and I'm just so excited and everytime I see Lena, I just wanna tell her and--

"Kara."

"But I won't!" Kara says in defeat, "I just...how do I keep it from her?"

Maggie lifts herself up from her seat and shrugs on her leather jacket, "I don't know, maybe you could try just avoiding her for the next three days, or something."

"Maggie, it's game night tonight. We all have to be there." Maggie's standing up now as Kara stays seated looking so frustrated that Maggie is almost sorry she has to put her through this.

"Exactly, we'll all be there so then _I_  will make sure you don't say anything." Maggie nudges her shoulder with her hip, "Come on, puppy. Let's go and get some lunch."

Kara sighs as she gets up and links their arms together, "Can you just propose tonight so I don't have this enormous secret bubbling inside of me?"

"As romantic as that sounds, I think I'll stick to my original plan."

"Which is?"

"You really want me to tell you _another_ secret, when you can barely handle this one?"

"I can keep it!" Kara says, holding Maggie's arm tighter.

"No."

"Maggie!"

"No."

"Maggieeee!"

"No."

\------

"Good call on the sandwiches, baby." Alex says, her mouth still full of food, "These are amazing."

She places a soft peck on Maggie's lips and notices Kara staring at the two of them. 

"What?"

Kara smiles widely, "I just love you two together." She says and she feels Maggie kick her under the table.

"Thanks." Alex mutters with a raise of her eyebrow. 

Maggie playfully glares at Kara with a smile who just shrugs her shoulders. She feels her phone buzzing in her pocket and sighs.

"I gotta get back to the station." She says, taking her jacket and turning to Alex. She places a hand on her cheek and kisses her just a tad bit longer than necessary in front of her sister, "I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"Can't wait." Alex smiles.

"Don't forget to pick up desserts tonight, Kara." She says quickly, placing a quick kiss at the top of the blonde's head too before running out the lab doors.

"She says that like I've ever forgotten about food." Kara says simply, shoving another bite into her mouth.

"Thanks for coming by this weekend, by the way. Maggie said you helped put away the rest of the boxes." Alex says, wiping her hands with a napkin, "What else did I miss?"

Kara swallows her food slowly, "Nothing else." She shrugs, "Tell me about this new strand of alien DNA you guys are looking at...or whatever."

Alex doesn't even flinch and starts to tell her about different neurons they found at the micro level and blah blah blah.

Kara thanks Rao silently when she hears her phone ring next to her.

She hears Snapper give her information about a new article and she places a hand over the phone, mouthing for Alex to grab her notebook in her bag.

She notices Alex stop digging and pull out the one small thing in her purse that she's promised to protect with her life.

"Kara...."

"Uh, yeah boss, I got it." She puts down her phone, not even caring that Snapper was still talking.

"I can explain that." Kara adjusts her glasses and clears her throat forcefully.

Alex turns her body, still holding the ring box, _her_ ring box, and smiles at Kara tearfully, "You're proposing to Lena??"

Kara blinks a few times, "Yes, _that_ is the explanation."

Her sister quickly jumps out of her seat and runs around to the other side of the lab table and wraps Kara tightly in a hug.

"This is so exciting!" Alex exclaims, "I can't believe you didn't tell me! When did you even get the ring?"

"Uh, yesterday?" Kara offers with a tight smile.

Alex hugs her again and --

"Did you tell Mom? She's gonna be so happy! Oh my God, this is so crazy I-- 

Kara stays seated, watching Alex pace excitedly in front of her as she slowly pulls out her phone to text Maggie.

_SOS, Sawyer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cue more hijinx

Maggie is laughing. Like, really laughing and Kara takes the phone off her ear for a second, rolling her eyes. She's managed to escape Alex's excited questions about her upcoming proposal to her girlfriend when Winn came in with questions about a new laser gun he's trying to test for Alex. Kara makes an excuse to run out and immediately calls Maggie and now she's pacing back and forth in an empty training room, waiting for Maggie to  _stop laughing_.  
  
"Maggie, what do I do?" Kara groans over the phone which just earns her another cackle of laughter from the other side of the line, "This isn't funny!"  
  
"It's a little funny." Maggie manages, and she's not trying to be a jerk, but the image of Kara trying to explain herself to Alex? She had to excuse herself from the bull pen and take the conversation outside.   
  
She hears another groan, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm done." She says, "You're just gonna have to play along for a few days, Little Danvers."  
  
"I am  _awful_  at lying!" Kara whines, "What if she asks more details? My sister knows me, she  _knows_  when I'm lying, and I'm gonna blow our cover, I know it. I--  
  
"Kara!" Maggie breathes out, "I really,  _really_  wanna make this perfect for Alex. And I can't do it without you." Maggie can hear Kara sigh on the line, "You're gonna do this for me, right?"  
  
"Of course I am." She hears Kara say and she can practically hear her smile. "I'll go and pick up the cupcakes for tonight."  
  
"And..."  
  
Maggie can practically hear the eye roll too, "And the tiramisu."  
  
"In the cute little jars. Those things are freaking adorable and delicious."  
  
\------  
  
Maggie opens the door to their apartment and sees Alex in the kitchen with her headphones in, not noticing Maggie come in.

She walks closer to her girlfriend slowly, waving an arm and letting her know she's there. There was a small incident of Maggie creeping up one time and needless to say, she was lucky she didn't end up with a dislocated shoulder afterwards.

Alex pulls out her headphones and quickly wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist, kissing her with a bit more passion than a kiss hello really requires but come on, is Maggie really gonna complain? 

"Well hello to you too." Maggie says with a laugh, keeping their bodies close, "You're in a good mood."

Alex just smiles and purses her lips, "I have news." She says, bouncing on her feet slightly, "Well it's not really  _my_  news, it's Kara's...and I'm probably supposed to keep it a secret but, whatever, I'm too excited and if I don't tell someone, I'm going to explode."

"Are you sure you should be--

"Kara's proposing!"

"--telling me this..." Maggie finishes.

Alex doesn't even blink at Maggie's nervous tone. She pulls away and walks back to the kitchen counter to get food ready for game night.

"How exciting is that!? I found the ring in her purse, and I wanted to ask her more but Winn came in and I obviously couldn't say anything in front of him and--

Maggie shrugs off her jacket and sits at the bar stool across from where Alex is standing, still chattering away and she's trying to listen, but now she's starting to get nervous about how the rest of the night is going to pan out.

"--and the ring is gorgeous! I'm a  _little_  upset she didn't ask for my opinion but she did an amazing job picking it out."

"You liked it?" Maggie asks suddenly and she mentally smacks herself for it.

Alex nods dramatically, "Mmhmm, I should text her now and tell her to come earlier so we can drill her with questions--

"Ah, she mentioned something about being with Lena already." Maggie interjects, "Probably not a good idea to message her about it now."

"True." Alex turns to grab two bottles of beer in the fridge and hands one over to Maggie, "You okay? You seem distracted."

Maggie shakes her head and flashes Alex her dimples, "Just tired. It was a long day." 

Alex leans in and kisses her again, "Well you better get your second wind, Sawyer. You gotta carry us through Mario Kart tonight." 

"Did you just admit that I'm better than you at Mario Kart?" 

Alex blinks for a second and then shrugs, "Only because we both know how badly I can kick your ass at pool."

\------

"Kara, can you give me a hand in the kitchen?" Alex asks, handing Maggie the controller and taking a few empty beer bottles with her.

"Uh--

"No, Kara and I are going head to head." Maggie says quickly, grabbing the controller from Winn and handing it to the blonde.

"Hey, we have teams for a reason!" Winn whines, earning himself a glare from Kara, "But there's nothing wrong with a healthy one on one competition."

"I've got it, Alex." Lena offers with a laugh as Alex raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend and the two women walk to the kitchen.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, the ring is ready." Lena says in quiet tone when they were away from everybody else, "The jeweller called me this morning."

Alex turns to her and smiles, "Perfect. Will you come with me tomorrow to pick it up?"

“Come on, of course I’m coming!” Lena nudges her with her shoulder, “It’s been so hard to keep this a secret from Kara the past few weeks.”

Alex snorts out a laugh as she pours another bag of popcorn in a bowl before handing it to Lena, “Thank you for keeping it a secret, by the way. I’m gonna tell her soon; I just know she won’t be able to contain herself if she knew and my girlfriend is a really, _really_ good detective. Plus, I know Kara’s got a lot on her plate right now too.”

“She does?” Lena asks, putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Alex clears her throat forcefully, “Oh, we just have her on a new training cycle, so…”

Lena nods and holds out her glass of wine to clink Alex’s beer bottle, “Well, I’m thrilled to be the first one to see the ring with you tomorrow.”

Alex smiles at that, “I appreciate you helping me out; I wouldn’t have had any idea where I would have gone to find the perfect ring.”

“What are friends for?” Lena says warmly.

“Pfft, come on.” Alex starts walking back towards the living room, gesturing for Lena to follow, “You’re practically family.”


End file.
